


UR

by yeonseo_2150



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:42:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26339698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeonseo_2150/pseuds/yeonseo_2150
Summary: Come to me the way you are.
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon & Lee Hoseok | Wonho, Chae Hyungwon/Lee Hoseok | Wonho
Kudos: 1





	UR

**Author's Note:**

> 不要害怕，因為你有我。

蔡亨元甚至忘記戴口罩跟帽子隱藏身份。

  
  


他毫無頭緒地在街上盲目的尋找，希望可以找到那個熟悉的身影。

李虎錫搬出宿舍的時候他們還在保母車上，他甚至來不及說半句挽留的話。電話號碼不通，訊息不讀，蔡亨元實在是很懷疑過去的30小時他是怎麼撐著不掉眼淚的。

剛結束音樂節目的行程，拜託李玟赫和劉基賢替他瞞著其他人之後，蔡亨元一個人搭上計程車找遍了所有他們經常去的地方，回憶了所有李虎錫曾經跟他提起過的地點，但無奈碰巧遇見的機率實在太低，他找的越久越心慌的無法冷靜思考。

  
  


你到底在哪裡。

已經接近深夜，人煙漸漸稀少。蔡亨元癱坐在路口的人行道階梯上，抬頭看了看路標，赫然發現似乎是李虎錫提過他出道前曾經住過的套房附近。

李虎錫。已經在心中念過數千遍的名字，他真的寧願用他的所有去換回每天睡在他身邊的那個他。

不對，他的所有就已經是李虎錫了，他得相信他們之間的牽絆，他會讓他找到他的，一定會。

  
  
  
  


「...蔡亨元？」

他回頭應聲的剎那就被一股力量拉起，只能被對方拉著往巷子裡跑，那個人不曾回頭看他，只有戴著帽子的背影，但就算只靠指尖的觸感他都能知道這是誰。

  
  


蔡亨元的生活哲學都建立在一條原則上，認為人生就是不斷奔向未知的過程，路上充滿了各種不確定、變動、還有無止盡的遺忘。

但到李虎錫牽著他推開門的這段路裡，他第一次感受到如此強烈的踏實和安心。

突然很想感謝這世界沒有遺忘他們的愛。

  
  
  


套房很簡潔，沒有什麼裝潢和佈置，也還沒有長期有人居住的氛圍，行李則被隨便放置在各個角落。他們就坐在木地板上，沒有說話，蔡亨元只是用眼神把李虎錫盯穿。

再怎麼樣也是深秋，還好房裡的暖氣還算足夠，不過似乎有些老舊，看來得過一段時間才能驅逐寒氣。

  
  


「我讓你失望了吧。」最後是李虎錫先開口，他深呼吸過後的聲音還是有些顫抖，不敢直視蔡亨元炙熱的目光。

蔡亨元沒有馬上回應，只是靠過去，吻他。

  
  


喘氣的時間，他捧著李虎錫的臉，把自己的額頭貼上他的。

「沒有，」他一字一句說的很認真「你的過去、現在、還有你和我約定好的以後，永遠都不會讓我失望。」

他們分明堂堂正正的相愛，卻只能在這段偷來的時間裡擁抱彼此的靈魂。

  
  


李虎錫的眼眶裡開始匯集淚水。這兩天他過的很糟，幾乎沒有睡著。內心措手不及被捅出的大洞讓世間的冷酷和殘忍毫不留情的穿過他好不容易辛苦填上的缺口。他以為自己就要這樣墜落了，但蔡亨元又一次拾起了他破碎的一切，抓住了他，就像最初走進他的世界和他的心裡一樣。他是他吊在懸崖上的那根支撐繩，而他也願意託付生命給他。

  
  


蔡亨元輕輕地、虔誠的，充滿愛意地吻他的眼，吻他的鼻，吻他的唇；吻過他的下巴，吻過他的喉結，吻過他的鎖骨，直到他的左胸膛。他一點一點的把現在空缺溫暖和少的可憐的安全感都遞給了面前這個，他這輩子最想保護的人。

他小心翼翼伸出手從領口開始解李虎錫的扣子，舔舐他勻稱的手臂和胸，而李虎錫厚實的手掌漸漸往下撫摸他身下鼓起的那一塊，就像他們之前支開其他成員在宿舍做過的那樣。

蔡亨元把他們丟在旁邊的羽絨外套和正在一件一件脫下的衣服拿來墊在兩人身下，一隻手抓住李虎錫的手十指緊扣，另一手和嘴忙著上下伺候他，讓李虎錫的腦袋只有空能意識到他正在和他做愛。

  
  


「你要相信我愛你，」蔡亨元很少開口說愛，但他今天不單純靠感官刺激，而是想盡辦法加上情緒的催化把李虎錫的欲望點燃，他的手熟練的套弄李虎錫，嘴巴得了空繼續說話「我愛的人是李虎錫，偶爾作為被包裝過的偶像，可以一切都無可挑剔。但我更愛那個也許不是一直很完美，可能很容易哭，可能笑起來很傻，但是同時也像我愛他一樣愛我的那個人。」

李虎錫最終還是哭了出來，不知道是處於激動的情緒還是因為他正在承受被侵入的過程。他知道蔡亨元今天進入的比他們的任何一次都還要失控，因為先前知道他怕痛，所以總是盡可能的溫柔。其實蔡亨元只是和太過優越的成員比較起來才看起來沒那麼強壯，實際上他不比一般人差，還有餘力可以在動情的頂弄裡用伏地挺身似的動作在李虎錫的上半身到處留下痕跡。

蔡亨元大概是真的害怕失去他，李虎錫想，他可以感覺到從尾椎處擴散那酥麻的奇異感和入口處被摩擦而紅腫的灼熱感交錯成那種難以言喻的感覺。

他覺得他清楚地感受到愛，那道他好不容易擺脫黑暗抓住的光芒。蔡亨元。總是能知道他需要什麼，總是可以讓他不斷提起勇氣去愛。

李虎錫盡可能抬起身體去迎合在他身上奮力動作的人，他第一次不害羞地試著在情事裡凝視對方的眼睛、試著讓被隱忍的呻吟從喉頭被放出來、然後收緊自己。蔡亨元的喘息突然停頓，然後變得劇烈了些，挺腰的速度和幅度都變大了，他們逮到機會繼續接吻，相濡以沫，高潮的痙攣沒有讓他們停止追逐彼此的唇舌，李虎錫緊緊的繞過蔡亨元的脖頸把他擁住，如果身上的黏膩可以證明這不是夢境，那他不想清理。

  
  


「不會再離開你了。」李虎錫說。

  
  
  


最後蔡亨元還是好好的把兩人清理乾淨，然後把李虎錫塞到溫暖的被窩裡。

  
  


「雖然我得走了。」他看著兩人手上一模一樣的錶

「哥要記得，在我面前當最真實的你就夠了，我是這世界上能接受你一切的人。」

  
  


「U R，」李虎錫知道他說的是什麼「替我謝謝昌均寫了這首歌。」

他想，他又有勇氣可以繼續愛了。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
